


Ask Starlight

by StarscreamsGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: OC Elemental, She's a bean, but she can have a naughty side!, really really shy, you just have to provoke it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamsGirl/pseuds/StarscreamsGirl
Summary: Just a simple ask and answer type thing, come on in and ask away!
Kudos: 1





	Ask Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Image is my OC Starlight, the monster answering the questions! Art done by Muskka :)

Hello all, My name is starlight! I'm opening this for any and all who may have questions about me! Don't expect much art, cause the one that created me isn't very art-inclined. There are simple rules for this ask-work, and they are the following:  
  
1) Do not criticize anyone for their questions, all are welcome here.

2) Try not to repeat questions, I understand that after awhile I may get repeats and that is fine!

3) The one typing does work on the front lines for Covid-19, so please be patient for answers, she's a busy girl, thank you <3

4) NSFW questions are welcomed as well, just please bare in mind they may not be answered as thoroughly as you'd like.

5) The one typing has her own head-cannons, so please do not say 'you said that wrong' or 'that doesn't happen in X au', Starlight is her own AU.

6) English is my primary language, if it isn't yours, still feel free to ask and translate to the best of your ability, or is someone can, please do so, we're all family in this fandom :)

More may be added, so please check back regularly and have fun!


End file.
